Father
by Soot
Summary: Gideon feels that Spencer Reid is like a son to him. But what happens when Reid becomes suicidal and Gideon feels like he's failed Reid, again. It isn't a bad story, i'm just bad at reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Father

Summery: Gideon had always thought Spencer Reid as a son, but when Reid becomes suicidal and there's an unexpected knock at the door, will Gideon be able to save the one that he feels he has already let down?

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds / any characters in Criminal Minds. Anything I make up (probably nothing) belongs to me.

A/N: Hiya. This is my first Criminal Minds fanfiction. I am a big fan of the show and a huge fan of Spencer Reid. Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1:

_Gideon was sat up right with his back to a wall. The wall was made of cold white building bricks constructed to form a square cell, completely white, with only one metal door which represented entrance or exit, or in Gideon's mind, escape. There was also a single light source in the room, which hung from the centre of the ceiling. It was a single bulb with no light shade on it. Just a bare, naked, old dim bulb. Although the room was white, the dim light source created a shadowy, dark atmosphere in the room. _

_Gideon became aware that his arms were clutching something tight to his chest. Closing his eyes, he became aware of the slow constant breathing pattern, and his hands could feel bony ribs through two thin layers of clothing. Gideon looked down on to the lifeless form he clutched close. _

_Realisation struck him hard, as though being hit in the face by a brick, because the lifeless form he clutched, was that of Spencer Reid._

_Gideon took in Reid's appearance. His dark circles below his eyes that he was well known for, has advanced up and across both eye lids, and gave the impression that Reid had been given two black eyes. His lips were grey, while his skin had a dark grey, waxy appearance. His hair had lost its silky texture as Gideon found brushing his fingers lightly through it. Reid had grown his hair since he started working for the BAU, and it surprised Gideon that in the current situation, Reid's hair remained almost perfect, just slightly knotted. _

_Whilst taking in Reid's appearance, Gideon noticed Reid's body posture. Reid was leaned up against him with his body angled out at odd angles, especially his spine. If Gideon left him in that position, Reid was going to have serious back pains when he woke up. So, with this in mind, Gideon released the hold he had on the younger agent, and gentally pulled him up next to him. After, Gideon placed one of his arms around Reid's shoulders, and let the younger agent lean against him. Gideon leaned back against the wall and listened for any sounds besides Reid's and his own breathing._

_Nothing. _

_Suddenly the far door opened and a slender, medium height figure appeared there, and the figure walked through the door after a brief stop to look at the other two men already in the room. The figure was dressed completely in black, and his face was covered by a white ski-mask. The figure walked forward towards Gideon and Reid's position until he was just steps away from them. Gideon felt his heart rate increase. The masked figure stopped. It reached behind its back and drew out a hand gun. He turned and aimed it at Gideon._

_And fired. _

A/N: Hiya again. Hope you enjoyed reading this story. There are more chapters on the way. They are already wrote, i just have to find time around the 7 GCSE's and all the revision i have to do between now and friday night next week to write them up. Hope you will have a better time next week than i will. So, cya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Hiya again. I've hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so here is the second. More still to come. (That's the only problem writing during your lunch hour. You write too much!!! Well, it beats GCSE revision and exams anyday of the week hands down.) So, hope you like.

Gideon sat bolt up right in his office chair. Breathing heavily, he looked around and realised that he was in his office. Nothing was out of the ordinary, and he could here his team chatting out side while they did their reports. He lent back in his chair reassured. He had his sleep plagued by the same reoccurring dream again.

The dream had started shortly after they had rescued Reid from Tobias. The dream came somewhat as a shock the first time it appeared, and Gideon had been so worried about Reid that he instantly phoned him, despite the fact that it was 02:30 in the morning. A huge sigh of relief passed through him as Reid pick up his end of the phone and started to speak, his words slurred with sleep. But still, Gideon was growing more and more worried about the younger agent. He had started to believe that the dream was a message, not a glimpse as such into the future. But for now, he settled to just watching and waiting.

With the teams latest case solved, the team members were sat around finishing their reports. Prentiss, JJ and Hotch were done with theirs, and lending a helping hand with reports still left to be done by the others. With this, the reports were soon finished, and the team members could go home for a well earned rest.

Whilst driving home, Gideon was still thinking over what his dream could mean. He had noticed a change in Reid's behaviour since his abduction, but it was perfectly normal to want to protect himself that way. He had already considered it remarkable that Reid had bounced back so soon, compared with the fact that many agents would never work for the BAU again after an experience like that. Reid was strong, and that made Gideon proud. But it also raised the question, what was really happening to one Spencer Reid?

But, Gideon knew that Reid would never open up about his abduction fully at any one time, just snippets to piece together, and he also knew that he would never open up over the phone either. The only way to make sure that Reid was ok would be to talk to him face to face, and just hope that a little friendly push would make Reid feel confident enough to open up to him.

With this in mind, Gideon turned his car around and started towards Reid's apartment. It had begun to rain heavily by the time Gideon had parked his car outside the block of flats. He climbed out of his car, locked the door, and jogged to the front door of one of the bottom flats and knocked. A few seconds later a turning of a key could be heard. Then, the door opened and Spencer Reid stood there, a look of astonishment written across his face.

"Hello Spencer. May I come in? This rain is freezing." Smiled Gideon.

"Sure." Reid moved to one side to allow Gideon into the passage. Gideon noticed that Reid hadn't changed yet from work. He followed Reid into the living room where he was offered a seat and something warm to drink. Gideon politely accepted, and used the time that Reid was out of the room preparing the drinks, to look around the living room.

Reid's living room had a great many piles of books stacked up in random places, and the book shelves were over flowing with books. He noticed Reid's work bag propped up next to the sofa, where not to far away was a glass table covered in layers of paper. Apart from this, the living room was tidy. But, mixed in with the background noises, Gideon could hear running water.

Reid reappeared with the drinks and snapped Gideon out of his thoughts by sitting down near to him. It was apparent to Gideon that Reid was sat there before he had arrived.

"So Spencer, how's work been lately?" Inquired Gideon casually. Reid glanced up in Gideon's direction.

"Not bad, nothing out the usual I suppose."

"You look tired. Have you had disturbed sleep lately? Questioned Gideon. Subtle questions such as this made him the profiler that he was known for. The questions seemed harmless enough, but he could learn a lot from the answers someone gave him.

"Yeah, a bit," answered Reid. "If you don't mind, I have to go turn of the running water in the bathroom." Gideon nodded and Reid stood up and disappeared down a hall, and reappeared ten seconds later, the sound of running water no longer present.

The conversation between Gideon and Reid went on for another hour after that. Gideon left politely by telling Reid that he had other matters to attend to, and that he would see Reid at work after the weekend. He left the apartment feeling frustrated that he still hadn't gotten Reid to talk.

Reaching his car he suddenly remembered the running water. He recalled no sounds of water going down a plug hole while he was there, and the water must be freezing by now. He remembered how tired and ill Reid had looked during their conversation, and also remembered the reoccurring dream and how Reid looked in that. This sent of red lights in his head. Gideon ran back to Reid's front door and began to knock loudly, only to get no answer. Reid hadn't followed Gideon when he left to lock the door, so Gideon let himself back in.

"Reid? Reid? Where are you Reid?" called Gideon. He ran into the living room where he had left Reid. Reid wasn't there. Suddenly, Gideon feared the worst. SUICIDE. He ran into the bathroom not sure what to expect, adrenalin surging through his veins.

He stopped for a second in the doorway, his eyed locked with Reid's, which was submerged beneath the still water. Snapping out of the shock, Gideon raced forward and dragged Reid's lifeless body out of the ice cold water, fingers feeling for a pulse while Reid's body lied motionless on the bathroom floor. Upon not finding one, Gideon immediately started CPR. After thirty seconds of this, Reid began hacking up water from his lungs, his back constantly leaving and impacting the floor as a violent cough and gasps for air shook his body. Gideon sat back as the violent cough and gasps for air subsided, leaving Reid lying drenched on the bathroom floor. Breathing heavily himself, Gideon leaned forward over Reid, and began to check for a pulse. He sighed heavily. Reid was alive.

Turning his back on Reid, Gideon pulled out his phone and called Hotch and briefly explained what had happened. He told Hotch to also call Morgan, and to hurry getting to Reid's apartment incase something else happened.

Putting his phone away, Gideon turned back around to see Spencer looking up at him, his deep chocolate brown eyes full of alert and awareness. Gideon was taken aback by this.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" Spencer whispered.

A/N: Well, there you go. More chapters on the way soon (already wrote, just need writing up). I've had a good time writing these at school. I've had to cover the work up with my arms many times because _certain people_ like to read over my sholder instead of waiting for me to finish. Well, i didn't so much as cover the book i was writing in with my arms, i more or less dived on it. One thing was for sure, they weren't going to read it while i was around. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed, (people who reviewed, hope you enjoyed), and hope you are looking foward to the next chapter. Bye for now!!! (Please remember, i can not spell to save my life!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gideon felt as horrified as he looked. He sat down next to Reid and pulled him up so he was lent against the older agent, who in turn, was propped up against the bathroom wall. Gideon then cupped Reid's chin in one of his hands and gentally turned his head to made eye contact with the younger agent. "Spencer … what are you not telling me?" Silent tears started to fall in streams down Reid's pale cheeks. "Spencer," Gideon's voice turning harder with frustration that the one who meant so much to him was still not talking. "What has happened to you?" His voice softened. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I just want to die."

"Why?"

"I just do."

Seeing that the conversation was going to go nowhere, Gideon decided just to provide the comfort and silent support that his younger agent seemed to need. Reid's head rested on his shoulder, his wet hair transferred water to Gideon's shirt, soaking through to the skin and making the shirt stick and becoming uncomfortable. But Gideon did not mind, and did not intend on moving from the position up against the wall of the bathroom. He looked down on Spencer, only to see that the constant stream of tears continued while he looked away, and that he began to shudder in his embrace. He felt a prang of pain for the suffering agent. He hated seeing him this way. Something was causing him so much pain, and yet he couldn't help. Deciding to do what he could for his friend, he pulled his hand inside of his cuff, and gentally brushed it across both cheeks, removing the tears that stained his chalk pale cheeks. Reid never looked up though. He didn't dare make eye contact with his superior. He just shuffled a bit in Gideon's arms. Gideon just hugged him tighter, bringing the shuddering agent closer to him.

Reid a few minuets later drifted into a deep sleep. Still slumped against Gideon, his soft breathing became a reassurance to the older agent that he was still alive, and that he hadn't died in his sleep. Not yet. Gideon smiled a tired smile. He began to stroke Spencer's dripping wet hair a few times before placing his hand on Spencer's head and holding it close to his shoulder. Gideon's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Reid. Do you know how much of a son i think you are? Why do this to yourself? I was always there for you. I wish I could have protected you from what happened, then this wouldn't be happening to you. You don't deserve this. You never did."

A/N: I really hope you are liking this story. I loved reading the reviews left from previous chapters. Just tell me if it turns really bad please. Appreciate the reviews and thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: _Hiya again. Hope you are liking the story so far, and thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot. Well, hope you enjoy. I need a bit of help with the story. Read the A/N at the bottom if you would like to help. Thanks!!!_

Without knocking, Morgan raced into the apartment, his blood thumping around his head as a wave of panic swept over him when he saw no one stood in the living room. He forcibly told himself that he was getting himself worked up, and that he should calm down. Taking several long deep breaths, he proceeded through the living room, down the far passage, and turned into the bathroom where mumbled words between two men could be heard.

Morgan stood in the doorway, taking in the scene. Gideon, who was half asleep, held Spencer in his arms. Spencer was curled up close to the older agent, as though he got comfort from him. The look on Spencer's face was grey and tired, and yet strangely peaceful. He had always looked young because of his age, but now, Spencer's facial features resembled a teenager barley in his mid teens. Morgan had only one word to describe the young sleeping agent. Innocent. Gideon's face however, resembled a tired old man, eyes dulled with no spark of life. Something terrible had happened here, and Gideon was having a hard time coming to terms it.

"What happened?" Morgan asked as he knelt next to Gideon, gently releasing the grip Gideon had on the sleeping agent.

"He tried to kill himself." Gideon answered almost robotically.

"By drowning." Added in Hotch from the other side of Gideon. Morgan glanced at his face for a brief second. It was apparent that Hotch was deeply affected by what had happened, his facial features clouded over with worried.

Morgan decided to ask an already obvious question, but it had to be asked. "Why?"

"We don't know." Replied Hotch, voice tight and conversation short, a tactic used to hide emotions. "But what ever it is, he's going to tell us when he wakes up."

"Are we going to move him then? We can't leave him on the bathroom floor can we. I mean, this is Spencer! He deserves better than that." Morgan said, his voice riddled with concern. "Thinking about it, wouldn't putting Reid in bed make talking to him easier when he wakes up?"

"Yeah, we'll do that for now. Morgan, can you pick him up?" Hotch asked, still nodding at the suggestion that Morgan had made.

"Pick that bony lad up? Hotch, I lift weights. Spencer here doesn't even come to half the weight of my lightest weight. Sure I can pick him up." Morgan leaned down and convinced Gideon to let go of the slumbering agent in his arms. Once Gideon had removed his arms from around Reid's motionless body, Morgan placed one arm around Reid's back, and another underneath both of Reid's knees, and stood up taking the sleeping agent with him. Reid hung limp in Morgan's arms and showed no signs of waking up.

Morgan turned and walked out of the bathroom, closely followed by Hotch and Gideon. Morgan walked the short distance down the passage to Reid's bedroom, where he pushed open the already slightly open door, and proceeded inside. "Hey guys. What are we going to do about his wet clothes? We can't leave him like that." Morgan asked as he laid Reid down horizontal across his bed.

"Find some dry clothes that he would be comfy sleeping in." Replied Hotch from the door. Morgan looked around the plainly decorated room. He could easily deduce that Reid wasn't one for decorating. His eyes though, came to rest on a pair of black trousers, and a lose fitting green top which had a hood attached on the back. Deciding on these, Morgan moved forward and picked them up. Holding them up to Hotch and Gideon in the doorway, he received nods that they seemed ok. With this, Morgan began to remove Spencer's wet clothes, and began to dress him in new, dry clothes. Hopefully, still not dressed in damp clothes would make Spencer feel better when he woke up?

Finished, Morgan placed Reid beneath the covers and pulled the covers up above his chest. Stood back, Morgan could see the silhouette of his friend against the inky blackness of the room. He felt a prang of pain and hurt for him, helplessness flooded his emotions. Where was he when Spencer needed his help?

Reaching the door, Morgan turned one last time to check that Spencer was still alright, before turning and exiting the room to join the other two agents already deep in conversation in the passage.

…

"I think someone should stay with him." Morgan said grasping the concept of the conversation. "What happens if no one is there when he wakes up? He has every chance of succeeding if he chooses to attempt to kill himself again if there is no one there to stop him."

"That's a good idea." Hotch agreed. "That person could also call if he wakes up and start talking."

"I also think that you need some sleep." Morgan said looking in Gideon's direction.

"I'm ok. I'll be the first to stay with Reid."

"Like hell you are!" Exclaimed Morgan in a sudden outburst. "You're going to get some sleep. I'll take the first watch."

"Morgan's right Jason. We need you alert and ready. We don't know what's going to happen and we need you prepared."

Realising defeat, Gideon moved himself to the living room sofa where he later slipped into a light sleep. Morgan and Hotch carried on their conversation.

"Hotch, you need to go home and be with your family. You very rarely see them as it is. I'll stay with Reid. And Gideon's in the other room if something happens."

"Ok. Call if anything happens." Hotch left and Morgan stood alone with his thought in the passage.

…

Moving back into Reid's bedroom with a chair under his arm, Morgan positioned himself in the corner of the bedroom. This way he had a good line of sight around the whole room. Leaning back into the chair, Morgan noticed that the thick curtains had slightly parted, letting in a thin ray of light from the street lamps outside. He glanced at his watch, 2:30am. It was going to be light in a few hours he thought to himself. If Spencer continued to sleep on into the day, then at least they could replicate night in this part of the apartment.

Morgan took his focus off the curtains and looked at Spencer. His could just make out that his head had turned on the pillow and was now facing him. Suddenly he saw light reflecting of Spencer's eyes. He was awake and looking at him! Morgan suddenly became glad that the lights were off; he could only imagine what Spencer looked like.

"Spencer?"

"Morgan."

"I'm here Reid." Said Morgan pulling his chair to the edge of the bed. "What's up?" Morgan leaned in closer to the younger agent, struggling to hear what he had to say.

"Please don't call the others."

"What? Why not Spencer?"

"I need to tell you something." Reid whispered. "Something important."

A/N: _Well, there you are. Hope you still like the story. I have a bit of a dilemma with it though. You see I have two endings and I don't know which one to use. One is where Spencer dies and another where he doesn't. So if you review and want to see a specific ending, could you please say so? I'm going to go with the ending that has most support behind it and I thought you as the readers should have a say in what I put. Look forward to hearing from you. Bye. (I'm working on my spellings!!!)_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hiya again. I have looked into the reviews left and decided to put both endings to make all happy (don't know why i never thought of that myself really). I have begun my week of GCSE's, which are a pain, so you should notice a slowing down of chapters being added through out the week. I'll keep writing though and add as soon as possible.

Chapter 5:

Morgan sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Reid to start talking. It had come as some relief to hear his voice again, but more relief came from that Reid was going to talk on his own instead of being forced. It would be better for Reid to talk to him, compared to talking to no-one. Morgan already felt that he had failed Spencer; he saw this as an opportunity to make it up to him. Reid had fallen silent, his arms now lying on top of the bed cover. Morgan decided to start the conversation. "Reid, what do you want to tell me?" Reid's eyes filled with tears. What ever he had to say, it was painful.

"Morgan…" Reid stuttered, tears starting to flow down his cheeks, shining with the little light that was in the room. Morgan looked over his shoulder and saw a medium sized lamp. He was glad of the dark so that he couldn't fully see how distress Reid was, but that was being selfish on his account. Reid needed a friend, and he wanted to be that friend. With this in mind, he lent over and switched the lamp on. The room now had a dim appearance; after all, it was only a small reading lamp. Morgan turned back around to look at his friend.

Spencer's face had gone dark grey and waxy, his eyes bloodshot from crying, and the shadows beneath his eyes had taken over his eyelids given him the appearance that he had been given black eyes. "Oh my god Reid!" Morgan gasped. "I'm going to get Gideon." Spencer cried out to stop Morgan, but it was too late. Morgan was out of the room and down the passage to fetch Gideon. Spencer began to cry, his choking sobs could be heard from the living room where Gideon had just been awakened by Morgan's dramatic entrance. He covered his face with his hands and began to cry harder. He turned on his side and curled up into a little ball just as Gideon entered the room closely followed by Morgan. Gideon instantly raced to the young agent's side and tried to get Spencer to remove his arms from in front of his face. Morgan saw what Gideon was trying to do and raced to the other side of the bed. Gideon managed to free one arm and fought Reid to let Morgan grab a hold of it and pin it the bed. Morgan was a lot stronger than Reid, so overpowering him was easy while Gideon continued to fight to remove the other arm. Upon doing so, Reid threw his head into the pillow, hiding his face. Gideon instantly stopped and began to stroke Reid hair in a soothing, fatherly way. He could hear Spencer crying into his pillow, and this broke his heart.

"Spencer, please talk to me. I need to know you're alright." pleaded Gideon, his voice full of concern for the younger agent. He continued to stroke Reid's hair, Reid crying harder in to the pillow which was becoming saturated with tears. "Morgan, let go of his arm."

"What? You sure?" asked Morgan worried.

"Yes, I'm going to try something." Said Gideon. Morgan let go of Spencer's arm obediently. Gideon stopped stroking Spencer's hair and placed both hands firmly on the agent's shoulders. Gently lifting the crying agent up, Gideon slipped an arm from Reid's shoulder, around the front of his neck and gripped the other shoulder with his hand. With this he pulled him up. Spencer tried desperately to fight back. With his arms free, he tried to grip the pillow to his face as he was dragged up. Gideon motioned towards Morgan who promptly removed the pillow from Reid's hands. Reid, seeing no other way out, threw himself into Gideon, who quickly wrapped his arms around him, and hugged the sobbing agent close. Morgan looked closely at Gideon. "Yes Derek. I knew all along that would happen." answered Gideon before Morgan even asked the question. Gideon sat on the bed and pulled Spencer up so that his head was buried in his shoulder and not his stomach. "Calming Spencer down might take awhile Morgan. If you need to go do anything like get some sleep, now's the time to do it."

Morgan took his eyes of Reid and looked up at Gideon. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm confident that I can handle this situation while you get some sleep." Morgan yawned and this confirmed Gideon's idea for some sleep.

"Anytime specific you need me back?" Morgan asked getting up from his position on the bed.

"No, take as long as you need. I'll get you if I need you." Replied Gideon, a faint smile appeared on his face, and then disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Morgan nodded and told Gideon that he would be found on the couch if needed. When he had disappeared from the room, Gideon tried once more to sort Spencer out. His shirt was now soaked through with tears and Spencer was now shaking uncontrollably in his embrace, his face still hid from view. "Spencer? Spencer, look at me." Said Gideon, manoeuvring his hand so it was positioned beneath Spencer's quivering chin. As Gideon tried to bring Spencer's head up, Spencer fought back by trying to keep his head buried in Gideon's shoulder. Gideon was stronger though, and he soon saw why Morgan was nearly hysterical when he was woken up by him. Spencer looked just like he did in his dream. He was right, the dream was a message. "Spencer, what's wrong?" Spencer just looked back, his tear filled eyes focused on Gideon's. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Spencer." Whispered Gideon, pulling Spencer closer to him. "I wish it had been me with JJ that night and not you."

"I shot him." whispered Spencer between sobs. "I shot him, and all Tobias wanted to do was see his mum again!" He dissolved into more tears. "Why should I live, I took him away from his mum. I mean, I barely see my own mother and put her in a home." Gideon placed his hand on the back of Reids head in an attempt to comfort the young man he had come to think of as a son.

"Spencer, you did what you had to do. How would your mother feel if we had to phone her and tell her that you've been killed because you were being noble to an unsub?" Questioned Gideon. Spencer looked up, his hair becoming mixed in with his tears. Gideon pushed the hair back of his face, and laid him down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Spencer rolled onto his side, his hands had returned to his face. Gideon knelt next to him. "Spencer, when you feel like talking some more, just call." Gideon felt hopeless looking at him. Spencer's mouth remained constantly open as choking sob after choking sob shock his body, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Gideon took Spencer's hand and held it tight, while placing his other hand on Spencer's forehead. "I'm not going to leave you." said Gideon soothingly to Reid.

…

Morgan laid on the living room sofa listening to Reid crying his heart out while Gideon did his best to calm the young agent down. It ripped his heart into pieces hearing it. "Come on Reid, your strong. You'll beat this." Morgan whispered, before falling into a restless sleep, his dreams plagued by the images of his friend sobbing or near death on a stone cold tiled floor with no one there to help him. No matter how hard he tried, Morgan was never able to reach Spencer in his dreams.

…

Gideon sat with Spencer through the reminder of the night. Spencer's tears ceased around half four that morning, but he never fell back asleep like Gideon had hoped for the distraught agent. Sleep would be the best after the amount of tears Spencer had shred over Tobias and his family, his own mother, and his father that had left him to defend for both himself and his mother at such a young age. So much emotional and physical hurt and suffering in Spencer's past, and Gideon felt that he only knew a fraction of it. But with Reid calmed down and sleep on the brink of taking him, Gideon felt that it wasn't wise to push for more information from him just yet.

Just as sleep was creeping over Reid, threatening to make him fall into a deep sleep, there was a knock at the door. Gideon shot to his feet and was at the bedroom door where he saw Morgan alert and ready waiting instructions. Gideon silently instructed Morgan to go to the front door and answer it when he saw that he was behind him, armed. Morgan obeyed. Gideon went back into the bed room to retrieve his gun. Picking it up, his eyes kept close watch on Reid, who was now sat up, back rigid, eyes wild with fright. Gideon raced over to him and quickly got Spencer to lie back down. Telling him not to move, Gideon ran out of the room and a few seconds later was behind Morgan, gun loaded and aimed at the door. Morgan stood next to the door, unlocked it and flung it open.

Outside the door stood a medium height man in his mid – fifties, shocked by having two loaded guns aimed at him and being told to freeze and put his hands above his head.

"I must have the wrong address." said the man looking flustered.

"Who you looking for?" asked Morgan. "Maybe we can help?"

"I'm looking for a Spencer Reid." Replied the man hopefully.

"Yeah, he lives here. Why? Who wants to know?" asked Morgan.

"I wanted to know. You see, my name is William Reid. Spencer Reid is my son."

A/N: Next chapter coming soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What? Repeat that again. You said that you're Spencer Reid's father?" asked Morgan. He wanted to say more but his mouth stopped working with shock. This was the bloke that had abandoned Spencer and his mother in their time of need. Morgan was not happy with him turning up on his friends door step and look like he was completely innocent and like nothing had ever happened. "What do you what with him?" growled Morgan.

"Gideon, Morgan, who is it?" came a quivering voice behind them. Both Morgan and Gideon spun around to see Spencer stood at the far end of the passage, his clothes hung limply off him.

"Morgan. Go get him and take him back to his room." ordered Gideon. William Reid though had other ideas.

"Spencer! Spencer! Over here son! I'm your father! Look over here son!" he yelled. Spencer's face turned a deathly grey (if that was even possible in Morgan's opinion) as he heard the words being yelled to him. Morgan ran to Spencer as Spencer's legs gave out. Gideon held William off as Morgan caught Spencer and pulled him in close to stop him fall to the ground.

"Spencer? Spencer talk to me." said Morgan holding Spencer close and searching his deathly grey face for any sign of life.

"Is that my father?" Reid whispered. "Is it really him?" Morgan noticed Reid's eyes starting to fill with tears. All that work to stop Reid crying and to let him have a few desperately needed hours of sleep had just gone up in smoke in five seconds.

"Come-on Reid, let's get you back to bed." Said Morgan.

"No!" Spencer ripped himself away from Morgan. "I want to see my father! Is that my father? Tell me is that my father?" Spencer yelled. Morgan ran forward and wrapped both his arms around Spencer's chest and lifting him of his feet. "Father!" Spencer began to cry, tears flooding down his cheeks. His father yelled back but Spencer never heard it. Morgan had him through the living room, down the passage way and into his bedroom. "What are you doing?" Spencer yelled as Morgan released his grip on him. Spencer tried for the door, but was blocked by Morgan. "Please, let me see my father." Reid sobbed as he broke down into tears and fell to his knees, his head in his hands. Morgan knelt next to him and placed a friendly supportive arm around him. Spencer tried to shake it off but Morgan flung his other arm around him. Spencer collapsed into Morgan's arms, burying his head into Morgan's chest howling with emotional pain and confusion.

Morgan placed a hand on Spencer's head and kept it stable while he cried. Chocking sobs again racked his body. Morgan placed his hand onto the centre of Spencer's back and began to rub soothingly. "It's ok Spencer. It's alright. Let it out." Said Morgan. "It isn't good to keep things locked up inside." Morgan's T-shirt across his chest was saturated in tears. Spencer had wrapped both his arms around him, two bony fists full of t-shirt. Tears formed in Morgan's eyes and silently rolled down his cheeks. They fell unnoticed.

…

"William Reid, get a grip man!" Shouted Gideon as William continued to try to force his way into the apartment, the idea of the man holding him back had a gun had left his mind long ago.

"I need to see my son!" screamed William. "Spencer!"

Gideon realising that William will continue the fight all night, gave the man a good hard shove back out of the front door and slammed it shut, locking it immediatly after.

…

As Gideon entered Reid's bedroom, he found Morgan sat on the floor holding Spencer. Gideon thought that Spencer was taking his fathers sudden appearance very well but, on a closer look, he found that Spencer was asleep, evidence of the tears clearly visible on both his face and on Morgan's t-shirt. "How well did he take his fathers appearance Morgan?"

"Not well. Where's his father? I heard the door slam shut. I imagine you did that." Reid stirred in Morgan's arms. "I think we need to get Reid back into bed. If he's asleep, then I see no point in waking him up at this stage."

With the nod of approval from Gideon, Morgan picked up Reid and placed him back in bed. "I'm staying this time, give you a break." Said Gideon. Banging sounds began to come from the front door.

"The man has obviously circled the building looking for another way in. I'm going to go deal with him before he wakes the neighbours up and gets us more attention than we need." Morgan headed for the front door and left Gideon with Reid.

Gideon looked over Reid as a father would, concern written across his facial features. He heard Morgan open the front door and start to argue with Reid's father. Gideon left the room and went to help Morgan deal with William Reid.

…

As Gideon moved out of Reid's bedroom, a gun shot rang though the flat. Gideon instantly raised his own gun and moved swiftly towards the front door. He found Morgan sprawled across the hallway floor, a shot wound in his side and an impact wound to his head. Gideon stopped and checked his life signs. With his vital signs still registering, Gideon reached for his mobile in his trouser pocket and called for an ambulance. As he hung up the sound of footsteps came from behind him. Before Gideon could turn around to see who was approaching him, he was knocked out by the impact of a baseball bat impacting the side of his head.

William Reid looked at the two fallen agents. He pulled out a long slender knife from his belt and held it up to the light. Lowering it again, he turned and looked across the living room at the hallway that led to his son's bedroom. "Right, time to deal with my son."

A/N: Hiya again finally. Sorry i have not updated faster but because of GCSE's, work experience and my Saturday job boss being a lying prat, i haven't had time to even think about updating. Sorry. Again, love to hear your reviews on the story. Almost finished now. Another two chapters and thats it. Loved all the reviews so far so thank you for writing them. Look foward to hearing from you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

William Reid walked swiftly through the living room and down the hallway to his son's room. With the knife he held up high, he entered the dark room. When he had entered the room, his eyes fell instantly upon the bed that his son laid asleep in.

Asleep, that's good he thought to himself. No fuss, no fight, killing his son would be easy. He still felt angry that those two men were in the flat when they shouldn't had been. He hadn't spent a month tracking and following Spencer around to have all the work he had done ruined by two agents that shouldn't be in the flat in the first place. Still, with the two agents out of the way, he could kill his son without any problems.

He moved towards the bed and stood next to it for a few seconds taking in his son. Now grown up and got a job, most fathers would be proud, but not William. He only had eyes for revenge. He felt that Spencer was the cause of everything that was wrong in his life. A ruined marriage to the women he loved, a failed career that had later lead to a stream of dead end jobs, a new wife who did not love him and despised him. If Diana had done what he had said and gotten the abortion, none of this would have happened. What brought him out of his line of thought though was that Spencer was watching him, his eyes full of innocence. It sickened him.

With a new surge of anger fuelling him onwards, William moved up next to his son and clasped his hand around his mouth, digging his nails in to his son's cheeks. Spencer tried to fight his father off using his hands but his father in one swift movement was sat on top of him, the knife aimed directly at his chest. Spencer's eyes filled with fear. William saw this and began to laugh. Spencer began to try to call out to Gideon and Morgan, but his cries were muffled by his fathers hand clasped across his mouth. Tears started to flow freely from his eyes and it pleased William to see his son in so much distress. William leaned in close to his son and whispered "Time to put right the worse mistake of my life." Spencer began to tremble beneath his fathers grip.

Gideon vision was hazy at first and he was confused over where he was. He laid there for a minuet looking at the wall when he remembered that he was attacked from behind by someone. Suddenly the rest came to him. He was attacked by William Reid. His eyes opened wide in fear, Spencer Reid. Where was he? He tried to move, but movement was disorientating. When he managed to stand up, he clung to the wall for support. Where was his gun? His gun along with Morgan's hadn't been taken. He slowly bent back down and picked up his gun. Once stood back up, he checked that the gun was loaded and began to stagger across the living room. When he reached the hallway, he looked down it and saw that Reid's bedroom door was ajar. Everything was silent though. "Good god." Gideon whispered. "Don't let it be."

…

"See this knife boy? This is the weapon that I am going to put everything wrong in my life right with. And don't worry, it'll hurt a lot." William whispered. Spencer began to cry uncontrollably. He tried to turn his head away, but Williams's firm grip across his mouth prevented it from happening. "Hearing your muffled whimpering is like music to my ears." William laughed. "I wonder how much better it would sound to me if it wasn't muffled." With this he released his grip across his sons face.

"Gideon! Morgan! Help me! Please help me!" cried Spencer.

"No point screaming for help boy. They can't hear you. I took care of them." Laughed William insanely. "I killed them. Killed them both!" Spencer cried out in emotional pain at hearing of his friends deaths.

"No. No. You lie. You lie." Cried Spencer.

"No. I don't lie." William grinned. "Time to finish what I came to do."

…

Gideon walked silently towards the bedroom door so not to alert William to his presence. The disorientation had left him completely and all that remained now was a headache. He stopped outside the door with his gun loaded and waiting for the opportune moment to go in and save Spencer. The he heard Spencer call his and Morgan's names. Then came William's mocking voice. Gideon could hear Spencer distressing cries at hearing of his and Morgan's supposed deaths. It broke Gideon's heart to hear him that way. Then came the phrase that sent ice chills up his spine. "Time to finish what I came to do." With this Gideon burst into the room, his gun aimed and ready to fire.

…

"Time to finish what I came to do." William's insane grin suddenly vanished, replaced by a brutal, hatred filled expression. Suddenly, Gideon burst into the room with his gun raised. Spencer eyes widened in hope at the sight of Gideon, but his hope only lasted a few nano seconds as William drove the knife directly into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Reid let out a scream of pain as the blade entered his chest. William realised that the blade was stuck between his son's ribs and tried desperately to get the angle that the blade needed to get back out on. Gideon saw his chance. It was obvious to Gideon that William was so fixed on finishing his son off; he hadn't heard him burst into the room. Raising his gun at William, he fired and lodged a bullet in his spine. As William fell off Spencer and onto the bed next to him, the blade came free and went with him. Spencer's back arched with pain. William flipped on to his side and in blind rage went for Spencer again, the knife held high. With this Gideon jumped on William and knocked him to the ground. Gideon followed, kicking the knife out of Williams hand, which was sent flying across the room.

While Gideon and William were fighting on the floor, Spencer was dying in a pool of his own blood. He tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible with his hands. His shirt and hands were coated in blood. He started to feel sleepy. He rolled his head on the pillow to see the fight taking place. His dad was winning. With his vision blurred with tears of fear and pain, he looked around the bed and saw Gideon's gun laid near the edge. He reached over and gripped it tight. William was now punching Gideon hard and fast as Spencer turned onto his side, and ignoring the pain raised the gun and aimed at his fathers head. As William raised his fist in the air, Spencer took the shot.

William fell dead on top of Gideon who immediately threw him to one side. His main priority was Spencer. As soon as he saw the blade ripped out of Spencer's chest, he knew that Spencer wouldn't last long. The longer the delay of medical help reaching him, the less chance he had of surviving. Ignoring his own pain, he knelt next to Spencer who was sprawled diagonally across the bed with the gun held loosely in his hand; his head face down on the mattress, a puddle of blood forming on the covers around his chest. Holding his breath, Gideon rolled Spencer onto his back. Leaning in, he found a weak pulse in Spencer's neck.

…

Spencer opened his eyes with the feeling of hands pressing heavily against his chest. Then he heard Morgan's voice but what he said made no sense to him. He tried to speak and move his head around but he didn't have enough energy to do so. He suddenly became aware of a strong, warm hand gripping his. It was a strong firm grip, and even though he had black spots racing around his vision and was trembling through blood loss, he felt safe.

Suddenly the hand loosened its grip on his and he felt a wave of panic wash over him. Not knowing where the sudden surge of energy came from, his hand clasped the other and gripped it tightly.

Morgan put more of his body weight behind his hands, still trying to slow down the bleeding from Spencer's wound. With the added weight came an unbearable surge of pain which left Spencer gasping for breath, his breathing harsh and rasping. His free hand clutched the cover of his bed tightly, turning his knuckles white.

"Gideon, he's losing too much blood and I can't slow it down enough. He'll die before the ambulance gets here!" Morgan said pressing down even harder on Spencer's chest. Spencer was deteriorating fast and Morgan could see it. Spencer usually had a sparkle of life in his eyes, no matter what. Even when he first saw how tired and worn Spencer looked when he woke back up for the first time, he still had a sparkle of life in his eyes behind the tears. But watching that sparkle fade like a bright star being sucked into a black hole made him hate the mortality of humans. The only thing that could save Spencer might not even arrive in time to save him.

"Keep adding pressure Morgan." Gideon said. "Hotch is on his way now and should be hear any moment."

Gideon knelt next to Spencer and began to quietly talk to him. "Hey Spencer, how you feeling?" Gideon knew it was a stupid question to ask, but if Spencer knew that they cared, he might have the resilience to last a few more minuets.

The sounds of the front door opening and being slammed shut caught Morgan's attention. "Hey, in here. In here you guys!" he yelled. A few seconds later Hotch ran into the room. Morgan looked glad to see Hotch, but also looked disappointed that it wasn't the paramedics.

"How's he doing?" asked Hotch moving over to Gideon. "God Gideon. What happened to you?"

"Not good." Morgan breathed the answer to his first question. Gideon nodded at the statement.

"Can I help with anything?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, can you stand in the front door and direct the paramedics to where we are?" Morgan answered. Hotch nodded his head and left the room. Morgan watched Hotch leave and then looked back at Spencer. His heart stopped beating. Spencer's eyes were closed, his skin ashen and he was no longer breathing.

Spencer was dead.

A/N: Don't kill me (yet)! There's another chapter to come and I'll try to have it done inside the week.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello again. Sorry about the long wait. You would not believe what happened. Firstly my computer broke and we had to get a new one, and then it took forever to get the internet back up, which when it was back up again did not last long because we were disconnected. My internet has only been back up a day, so this was the first order of business. So, hope you like the final chapter of my fanfiction.

Chapter 9

Morgan felt himself go cold and numb. This couldn't be happening. Everything in his world, everything he saw did and felt, didn't feel real to him. He felt like an actor playing a role in a film. He watched Gideon react to the situation. How he dragged Spencer's cold dead body of the bed. How he began CPR. How his face became twisted with rage and desperation. How blood from Spencer's wound covered his hands and how he tried to fight back tears when the end seemed obvious. Morgan just sat on the bed and watched, and turned his head away when he could take no more. He couldn't remember the exact timing when the paramedics ran in and took over from Gideon, by this time covered in blood and gasping for breath. The world seemed dead, and so did every one in it.

…

In the ambulance the paramedics rushed furiously to save Reid's life. He'd been dead for just over 5 minuets and time was running out to save him. Gideon sat to one side in the ambulance and watched in silence to what was happening to his youngest agent. One time he caught himself thinking about Reid in the past tense and was ashamed of himself for doubting the young agent. Reid may look weak and feeble as he did to many, but he knew that Reid was also strong and persistent, and it was this thread of hope Gideon clung to.

The ride to the hospital was ended with a sudden surge of activity outside of the ambulance adding to what was already chaos inside the ambulance. The gurney that Reid laid on was rushed out of the ambulance and raced into hospital surrounded by doctors and nurses. Gideon remained where he was until a paramedic tapped him on the shoulder and woke him up from his trance and directed him towards the hospital's main doors and told him that he would be seen to by a doctor inside.

Morgan and Hotch arrived at the hospital shortly after. Gideon had been seen to by the doctor and was waiting in the waiting room for any news on Reid and the surgery when Morgan burst in to the room consumed in panic. His speech was a mess, littered with unfinished sentences and very little pauses for breath. His speech also made no logical sense, but Gideon did not stop him. He remembered clearly what Morgan had been like when he felt Reid's pulse fade and died and he knew that it would have eventually have come out as it was doing so now. Hotch was second to come into the room, his phone pressed to his ear. Gideon turned his attention back to Morgan who was pacing the room in a constant circle, and was surprised when Morgan stopped next to a chair which was next to his, stopped talking abruptly and collapsed into it and sigh, his eyes focusing on the far wall. Hotch finished his phone conversation and sat down on the other side of Gideon and looked at both agents. He didn't need to ask if they were Ok, the answer was written in their expressions.

An hour had passed when the rest of the team showed up. JJ and Garcia had obviously had a disturbed night with dark bags under their eyes and no makeup on. Morgan stood up and hugged Garcia in an effort to comfort her while JJ stood up straight and tried to look strong even though the other agents could see through the act. Prentiss arrived quarter of an hour later and was the last member of the team to arrive.

The team sat and worried about their youngest agent. They all pondered what was going to happen if he died, or what story were they going to tell the superiors at the BAU if he survived. They couldn't tell the superiors that one of their agents tried to commit suicide. Both this and comforting each other was the only topics of conversation that the team talked about. Both Gideon and Morgan felt that everything that had happened to Reid was their fault while the other team members felt guilty about not doing enough to help him. After a large hushed discussion they decided that they would miss out the suicide and say that William Reid tried to drown his son first before stabbing him. No one cared to think further than that at that time.

Seven hours after the surgery began, the surgeon walked into the waiting room to tell them the news.

"I take it you are all his family?" the surgeon asked with a bit of surprise at how many there were.

"Yes! You have news?" Demanded Morgan moving towards the surgeon stood in the doorway.

"Yes I have news. The news is that he will be alright. After much surgery he should recover fully and successfully. He is currently asleep and being closely monitored by our staff." The surgeon smiled when a sigh of relief went around the group. This was the best part of his job.

"Why did the surgery take so long?" questioned Prentiss.

"The stab wound to his chest nearly punctured his heart and almost cut through an artery. We had to do a lot of repair work around the heart. He's lucky to have family like you. A few more minuets and we would never have been able to revive him. A nurse is coming to tell you when you can see him." With this the surgeon turned and walked out of the room. The nurse walked in seconds later and the team crowded around her waiting for what she had to tell them.

…

The team crowded around the window that looked in on Reid's private hospital room. Garcia started to cry at the sight of him, linked up to monitors, needles sticking out of him and covered in bandages. JJ was fighting for composure and the onset of tears which were welling up in her eyes while Hotch couldn't stop looking at the fallen agent. He seemed to be coming around and the nurse confirmed that they were allowed to go in and see him. As the rest of the team went in, Hotch caught Gideon by the arm and told the rest of the team they would catch up in a minuet.

"Jason, I know you feel guilty, but I want you to know that you couldn't have done anything else for him. Remember this; you didn't stab him in an attempted to murder him. You saved him numerous times. You revived him after he drowned, you saved him from being murdered by him own father. Jason, you're a hero!" Hotch said quickly and quietly. Gideon never moved while Hotch was talking. When Hotch was finished, Gideon nodded his head and followed him into the hospital room to join the rest of the team.

Reid was laid on the hospital bed looking up at the team. He had dark bruises around his jaw where his father had gripped him hard and what part of his collar bones showed above the bandages covering his chest were black with patches of purple from Gideon's desperate attempt of trying to get Reid to breath again just before the ambulance arrived. Gideon saw this and his eyes fell to the floor. Hotch noticed this and elbowed Gideon lightly in his chest. Reid's head was turned away from Gideon and Hotch while this happened and was looking at Garcia and Morgan who were telling him a joke. Reid started to smile while he was listening and this lifted the atmosphere in the room. He looked ill and tired, but the smile was genuine and it showed in his eyes.

…

Reid was released from the hospital a month later. Everyday up to that point he had been visited by his friends. No body ever brought up the subject of what happened to Reid because they all knew that it was still a delicate subject, and they were all happy enough knowing that his condition was improving fast. They also knew that when Reid wanted to talk about it, he would talk to them so they were not going to force him to talk until he wanted to.

Gideon was the one the team had agreed on to take Reid home on the day of his release from the hospital. It came as a relief to Gideon that when Reid sat in his car at how normal he looked. His eyes were bright with life again and his lanky body was sat awkwardly while a smile was plastered across his face.

The drive to Reid's apartment was short but yet Reid was continuously spurting out random facts which made Gideon grin. It was at this point that he knew that Spencer Reid was going to be alright after all.

A/N: Thankyou for reading my fanfiction and thankyou to those of you who have reviewed it. If you liked that fanfiction, then you might like to know that i am going to do a sequal to that story. I would also like to say that because of my decision to do a sequal, i will not be writing the alternative ending to this story. Thankyou again for reading - sooty.


End file.
